Clarion's Birthday Surprise
by YazmineXD
Summary: It's Clarion's arrival day and she is given the day off with her lover; Milori. But how will she spend it? How will the Ministers handle Pixie Hallow on their own? And what will Milori give his love for her special day? This is my first attempt on a one-shot so I hope y'all like it! Please Read and Review it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Finally my computer is working so I can post stories **** any who… I'm not going to write long chapter stories because I have school and lots of tests, so for now I'll be writing cute one-shots. Enough with my talking let's start the story…**

Clarion's Birthday Surprise

It was a beautiful autumn day, a very special day for a certain queen. Milori and Clarion were peacefully sleeping in the queen's bed. Milori and the other winter fairies were able to cross into spring thanks to the special amulet Tinkerbell had found. The Lord of Winter fluttered his eyes open to see the sleeping queen in his arms and he couldn't help but smile at her. The couple had first slept together a couple of nights ago in the Ice Palace…

_Clarion and Milori were enjoying each other's company in Milori's room. They were sitting on a teal sofa in front of a fire Milori had set up to keep his love nice and warm. Suddenly Clarion broke the blissful silence._

"_Milori, I really should start to head back." She said. " It's almost too dark to see." Milori looked out the window near by. She was right; it was really dark. If he took her back there is a risk of him not making it back and if he let her go on her own there was an even bigger risk of losing her, he was taking no chances._

"_Love I'm sorry but I can't take you back it is far too dangerous." Clarion looked into the eyes of her beloved sparrowman, she could see worry and concern in his eyes with a hint of fear._

"_Well where can I stay?" She asked. Milori pulled her close and began to brush his cold lips over her neck making her gasp. He smiled against her skin and continued to kiss it._

"_How about here?" Clarion blushed at his words. She wanted to stay more than ever but she knew she couldn't. The fairies wouldn't react well to it. _

"_But-" Clarion was cut off by a raise of Milori's hand._

"_No Clarion, I'm not risking it. You mean too much to me. I love you." With that he leaned down and kissed her ever so gently._

"_Okay…I guess it wouldn't hurt. But as long as the fairies don't find out." Milori nodded in response and carried her to his bed and covered her with a thick blanket. They fell into a blissful sleep in each other's arms._

Milori continued to stare at his lover as she slept. _'She is amazing'_ He thought. '_How did I live without her for so long?' _Clarion began to stir and she fluttered her eyes open to see the Lord of Winter staring at her. Her lover.

"Good morning Milori" she smiled. He returned the smile as well, for he knew what day it was.

"Hey there birthday girl," Milori said beaming at her.

"Oh My Frost!" She giggled. " You remembered?"

" Of course I did; September 25th" Milori exclaimed. Clarion giggled and he couldn't help but fall in love with her more. Clarion couldn't take it she leaned up and kissed him.

" This birthday is going to be the best!" Milori chuckled at his loves excitement.

"What makes you think that?"

"This will be my first birthday since we were reunited, silly" She giggled at his slight embarrassment.

"I guessed I asked a weird question huh?" Clarion firmly nodded her head making a smile curl its way to his lips. The royal couple got up and got dressed and headed down stairs hand-in-hand to have breakfast with the Ministers.

"Good morning Ministers!" Clarion exclaimed happily and smiling big. Her smile had everyone smiling in seconds. Milori pulled out a chair for his lover and sat down beside her pulling her a little closer in process.

"Good morning your highness." Minister Autumn replied happily. "Oh! And we wish you have a pleasant birthday this year." The food was just brought out so Clarion was pushing it around her plate when he was speaking. Her head shot up.

"You all remembered too?" She said wide-eyed. They all nodded their heads at their queen causing a soft giggle to escape the fairy queen's mouth. Milori smiled at this. He loved hearing her laugh, to him it was beautiful.

"Um…Queen Clarion?" Minister Summer began. Clarion looked at her with a warm smile, letting her know that she could continue. "We have given both of you the day off." Clarion looked confused yet happy but Milori was just looked puzzled.

"Why are you giving me a day off? It isn't my arrival day." Milori said utterly perplexed.

"Well…" Minister Winter began. "We guessed you two would like to spend some time together on her highnesses special day." Minister Spring frowned at this; he was known to have a major crush on Clarion. Both Milori and Clarion smiled at what Winter had just said. They were finally going to have a whole 24 hours to spend together. "And don't worry about the Winter Woods; I'll take of everything over there." She concluded.

"Thank you Ministers!" Clarion beamed. " You know you really don't have to do this."

"Of course we do!" Minister Summer exclaimed. " You two work far too hard. You deserve a day to yourselves." Everyone smiled and continued to eat. Milori then leaned closer to Clarion's ear.

"I cannot wait to spend my day with you." He whispered in a seductive voice. His lover couldn't help but smile at his comment. She rubbed his leg as she leaned over to his ear.

"Oh, I know." After breakfast the Ministers and the royal couple parted their ways. The lovers walked back up to their room. They knew one thing was that they wanted to cuddle on the sofa together. While they were sitting Clarion got up.

"Where are you going my love?" Milori asked as he watched the woman he loved looking through her bookshelf. Clarion smiled at him as she sat back down with him, holding a book in her hands.

"I was wondering if you could read to me." Milori looked at her confused so she explained. "I just love hearing your voice it's like… I don't know…perfect. Just perfect." Milori's heart melted at her little speech. As a thank you he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. He then took the book from her and looked at the cover.

"Everything you would want to know about snowy owls." He read. He turned with a mix of happiness and confusion. "Why did you select this book?"

'What? You don't like it?" Clarion asked nervously. Milori shook his head and gave her a gentle kiss upon her honey tasting lips.

"No, I love this book." Clarion smiled at him. She snuggled closer to him; her head was resting on his strong chest while one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders pulling her closer. "So… shall I start?"

"Of course darling."

"Okay then… Chapter one: A White Feathered Beauty…"

As the royal couple enjoyed their book completely peaceful the Ministers were having some trouble-ruling Pixie Hallow and the Winter Woods….

"Will this color do for the roses?"

"How many rainbows do we need to make?"

"What type of snowflakes shall we create?"

These were just a few of the questions that could be heard from the large crowd of sparrow men and fairies surrounding the poor Ministers. Soon enough Snowflake (Minister Winter) had just about enough of the annoying questions. She turned frantically to different directions of the crowd when she heard a question. She started answering the questions that could easily be heard (the ones listed above)

"I don't know…I don't care…and seriously all you need to do is make them different!" She exclaimed clearly annoyed with all of them. Sunflower (Minister Summer) turned towards her with an are-you-serious look.

"You seriously expect them to know what to do when you don't even answer their questions?" Snowflake was about to answer back but before she could Sunflower already knew her answer. "Properly." Snowflake huffed in response.

"We could ask Queen Clari-" Hythicath (Minister Spring) began but stopped mid-sentence because of the way the others were staring at him.

"We cannot ask for their help. I mean we told them they will have a day off and we need to give them that day off. Plus we would look so foolish for not standing by our own words." Redleaf (Minister Autumn) explained to the others. They all nodded in response.

"Your right Redleaf." Snowflake said. "I mean I wouldn't want to bother them today…Mother Dove only knows what their doing." The others laughed at her comment.

"I wonder what they are doing right now…"

"I wonder what the Ministers are doing right about now," Milori suddenly said. It had been a good few hours since he had read to her and now they were cuddling in bed. It was near sunset by now.

"I don't know dear. I bet Hythicath is in such a panic attack. I mean he asks for me everyday." Clarion giggled causing Milori to chuckle even though he didn't know why.

"Would you like to go for a picnic my dear?" Milori asked hopefully. Clarion thought for a moment before nodding happily. The royal couple walked down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed some food and drinks. They placed everything they needed in a basket. They then made their way down to Swans Lake.

"So my love, how has your birthday been so far?" He asked his lover as they sat eating while looking at the swans in the lake.

"It's been the best!" She exclaimed. "Because I'm spending it with you." Clarion nuzzled her head into his neck as he drank some of his lemonade. He smiled at this; Clarion's presence comforted him beyond words.

"Are you enjoying your salad?" Milori asked as he snaked his arms around her slender waist. Clarion gave him a cute smile before replying.

"Oh yes. But do you know what would make me enjoy it more?" Clarion asked in an adorable voice that Milori couldn't get enough of.

"What?"

"You feeding it to me." Milori gave her a cheeky grin before pulling her into his lap. Once she was comfortable he began feeding her slowly and lovingly. He even held her glass for her as she drank her lemonade.

Once they had finished eating the simply sat there watching the sun illuminate the lakes water and the swans swimming on it gracefully. The day was soon coming to an end but Milori knew it wasn't over until he gave her her birthday gift.

"My love?" Milori asked. Clarion looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Yes dear."

"I have something for you." With that Milori put his hand into the picnic basket and pulled out a box wrapped beautifully in silver wrapping paper and done with the most perefect ice blue bow. Milori handed her the box. "Happy arrival day my darling." He gave her a gentle kiss.

"Oh darling, you shouldn't have." Clarion sighed looking down at the gift in her hands.

"Go ahead, open it. I want to see if you like it." Milori couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. Clarion gave him a peck on the cheek before starting to carefully undo the bow. Once undone she began to unwrap the box revealing a red, velvet box. She carefully took off the lid and immediately let out a soft gasp.

"Oh Milori…" Clarion said happy tears forming in her eyes. She lifted the object from the box and held it in her hand. Milori had given her a necklace. But this wasn't just any necklace; it had a charm on it with an autumn leaf and a snowflake together. The edges of the leaf were done with tiny rubies and the edge of the snowflake was done with tiny diamonds.

"Do you like it?" Milori asked giving her a kiss on her cheek." Clarion turned to face him.

"Like it? I love it!" She exclaimed. "Darling this must have cost you a fortune." Clarion looked deep into his eyes. She was right Milori had spent a great amount of money on the necklace.

"Dear you are worth it." Milori simply said. Clarion leaned in and kisses him passionately as the sun set. The royal couple remained there. Once the pulled apart Clarion spoke.

"Would you put the necklace on me?" She asked cutely.

"Before I do I want to show you something on the necklace. Clarion looked at him confused until he flipped the charm over. Imprinted on the back was _'Forever'_

"Oh darling! You are the best boyfriend I could ask for!" Clarion said throwing her hands around his neck hugging him tight.

"Do you still want me to put it on you?" Milori asked breaking their embrace. Clarion nodded and handed him the necklace. Milori carefully place it around her neck.

"I love you Milori." Clarion said with love in her voice as she faced him.

"I love you too." Milori responded pulling her closer. She lay her head on his chest as the watched the sunset.

Nothing could ruin the moment. And nothing did.

**Please review this one shot. I would love to hear what you thought of it. If you want to suggest a one shot feel free to PM me or include the suggestion in your review. I really hope you guys liked it!**

**-YazmineXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm back! This is a suggestion by the guest reviewer Cathey Sparks. It'll be what happens to the Ministers on the royal couple's day off.**

**Hope y'all like it…**

The Amateur Rulers

It was a beautiful autumn day and the Ministers of the seasons were in the dining room waiting on the royal couple and arguing as usual.

"We can't just give them the day off!" Hythicath exclaimed. "I mean why should we? We never usually give the queen a day off on her birthday."

"Well it would be a nice thing to do Mr. Grumpy" Snowflake responded. "Oh, and we can give Lord Milori the day off as well." The others nodded in agreement except Hythicath; he was still pondering on the idea.

"Okay, I get Queen Clarion getting a day off. But Lord Milori as well! Why should he get a day off?" Hythicath asked. He was confused yet a bit angry.

"Yes Hythicath, he will also get the day off. I mean what's the point of giving her highnesses a day off and not her lover. She would love to spend the day with him." Redleaf said. He knew it would kill Hythicath to hear those words. Redleaf's statement caused The Minister of Spring's blood to boil with rage.

"Oh, when I'm don with you…" Hythicath was bout to pounce on Autumn but Snowflake grabbed him and sat him down.

"Don't tell me your still in love with Clarion. She is a relationship now and by the looks of it I don't think it'll ever end." Snowflake teased. On the outside Hythicath was pretty calm, but inside he was about to explode with anger and jealously.

"No I'm not." He stood up surprisingly calm.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not." The others stood back not wanting to interfere with their little stand off.

"Okay then, if your not you wouldn't mind us giving them the day off. So they could be together. For 24 hours." Snowflake said glaring at him. Hythicath looked down not knowing what to say. The others laughed at his ridiculous behavior.

"So shall we give them the day off?" Sunflower asked after the awkward silence. They all nodded happily but then turned to Hythicath with a come-on look.

"I know I'll regret it… but okay." Hythicath said causing the others to smile. They all got into their seats and continued to wait for their Queen and Lord. They were sitting in complete silence until Redleaf spoke.

"So I'm guessing we'll run Pixie Hallow and the Winter Woods today huh?" The others faces turned shocked and worried. They had completely forgotten that they would be running the preparations. As soon as Redleaf's comment filled the room Hythicath immediately started to sweat. The others weren't surprised at this; Hythicath would get nervous at the littlest of things.

"So… how will we do it?" Hythicath asked nervously seeming as he didn't want to hear the answer.

"Simple. I'll run Summer, you'll run Spring, Redleaf will run Autumn and Snowflake will run the Winter Woods." Sunflower responded happily. It was very clear to everyone that she was excited to play queen for the day.

"I can see someone is excited to play Queen Clarion today." Snowflake observed. Sunflower blushed slightly as the others stared at her.

"I must admit I am a bit excited…" The others just stared at her in disbelief. "Alright…very excited! But do you think I can pass as Queen Clarion?"

"Honey, I wouldn't believe that you were Queen Clarion even if you dyed your hair honey brown, changed your eyes to sapphire blue and had pixie dust wings." Snowflake stated plainly.

"But why I would exactly like her?" Sunflower asked generally confused. The others chuckled knowing what Snowflake was going to say.

"Because you would have to loose all that weight!" Snowflake exclaimed giggling. The others roared with laughter except Sunflower. She had always been self-conscious of her weight. Even though she was a good size, she never thought she was good enough.

"I can't believe you guys." Sunflower said after the laughing died down.

"Hey I'm only kidding." Snowflake said. "Your aren't fat and you'll make a great substitute queen." Sunflower smiled at her friend. They then heard voices and footsteps coming from the hallway outside. They all regained the composer; ready to greet the royal couple.

"Good morning Ministers!" Their queen exclaimed happily and smiling the smile that had them all smiling even Hythicath despite what happened earlier. They watched as her lover pulled a chair out for her and sat down, pulling her closer. Sunflower and Snowflake shared a he-is-so-sweet-to-her look. But the Lord's action caused Hythicath's blood to boil once again.

"Good morning your highness." Redleaf answered for himself and the other Ministers. They all looked at him with an aren't-you-forgetting-something look. Redleaf soon caught on. "Oh, and we wish you have a pleasant birthday this year." He quickly said, covering his mistake.

"You all remembered too?" Their queen asked wide-eyed. They simply nodded their heads causing her to giggle. After a few minutes of eating in silence Sunflower began to speak.

"Um…Queen Clarion?" She asked nervously. The queen turned to her and smiled and she happily returned it. "We have decided to give you the day off." She said getting straight to the point of the matter. They waited for some response.

"Why are you giving me a day off? It isn't my arrival day." Milori asked utterly confused. Hythicath couldn't help but smirk at himself. He knew it was inappropriate to give the Winter Lord the day as well.

"Well…" Snowflake began. "We guessed you two would like to spend some time together on her highnesses special day." Hythicath frowned at this. Even though they had discussed it earlier he wasn't crazy about the idea. "And don't worry about the Winter Woods; I'll take care of everything over there." She concluded a bit nervous on running the snowy area on her own.

"Thank you Ministers!" Clarion beamed. " You know you really don't have to do this." The Ministers were a little shocked at her response.

"Of course we do!" Minister Summer exclaimed. " You two work far too hard. You deserve a day to yourselves." Everyone smiled (including Hythicath) and continued to eat. Milori then leaned closer to Clarion's ear. He whispered something to his lover causing her to smile and reply. They continued eating and all four Ministers flew outside to be greeted by a large crowd. Clearly somehow the word spread that the rulers had a day off.

"Will this color do for the roses?"

"How many rainbows do we need to make?"

"What type of snowflakes shall we create?"

These were just a few of the questions that could be heard from the large crowd of sparrow men and fairies surrounding the poor Ministers. Soon enough Snowflake had just about enough of the annoying questions. She turned frantically to different directions of the crowd when she heard a question. She started answering the questions that could easily be heard (the ones listed above)

"I don't know…I don't care…and seriously all you need to do is make them different!" She exclaimed clearly annoyed with all of them. Sunflower turned towards her with an are-you-serious look.

"You seriously expect them to know what to do when you don't even answer their questions?" Snowflake was about to answer back but before she could Sunflower already knew her answer. "Properly." Snowflake huffed in response.

"We could ask Queen Clari-" Hythicath began but stopped mid-sentence because of the way the others were staring at him. He knew what they were thinking but he really wanted this to end. This was a nightmare for someone easily panicked as him.

"We cannot ask for their help. I mean we told them they will have a day off and we need to give them that day off. Plus we would look so foolish for not standing by our own words." Redleaf explained to the others. They all nodded in response.

"Your right Redleaf." Snowflake said. "I mean I wouldn't want to bother them today…Mother Dove only knows what their doing." The others laughed at her comment.

"I wonder what they are doing right now…" Sunflower thought out loud before the four Ministers parted their ways to their season.

Hythicath quickly flew to Springtime Square. He knew he had to do his job right and make sure everything runs smoothly. But for the panicked Minister the worst had happened. A cart of rainbows had toppled over and the light fairies were frantically trying to pick them up quickly. The bunnies had gotten loose and were jumping widely followed by animal fairies. But the most noticeable thing was a weird contraption; obviously made by a certain tinker.

"What the HECK happened here?!" He exclaimed trying to calm himself down. Clank and Bobble quickly flew up to him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Minister of Spring, but Miss Bell was only trying out her latest invention-" Bobble was cut off with a lift of Hythicth's hand.

"May you bring _Miss Bell_ to me." Hythicath said clearly mocking Bobble, which was very unlike him. The two fairies were looking at the mess around them and didn't realize the Minster had spoken. "NOW bring Tinkerbell NOW!" He shouted. The two sparrowmen quickly got Tink and brought to him.

"Look I'm so sorry Minister Spring…I was just testing out my invention. It makes putting things a way easier." She said her head hung down in shame.

"Oh, well mind if I give you a suggestion…" Tink nodded some how scared. "IT CLEARLY DOESN'T WORK!" Tinkerbell looked as if she was going to cry.

"I'm so, so, so sorry. I will clean it up right away." The poor fairy in green stammered out.

"You better clean it up missy and I'm going to have a word about this to Queen Clarion. You'll know your punishment by tomorrow." Hythicath said sternly. Tink nodded slowly and got straight to work. The Minster sighed; it was going to be a long day….

He wasn't the only one struggling with their season. Sunflower wasn't going so well either. At Summer Meadow she was surrounded by a number of garden fairies that couldn't get the color for the flowers done properly.

"How many different calla lilies do we make?" Daisy a garden fairy asked.

"As many as you can. Like blue ,gold ,purple…you know." Sunflower replied happily. She was trying to stay calm just like Queen Clarion but was finding it difficult to do so. She then noticed three garden fairies chatting instead of working. Her number one pet peeve.

"So should I curl my hair tomorrow or straighten it?" Rosetta asked her two friends bluebell and Iris. Sunflower slowly approached them.

"I don't know Rosy." Iris replied. "You look so good in both!" Rosetta blushed at her kind words.

"I know! BTW did you two hear about the latest gossip? Lyria basically had a panic attack after last nights show because someone forgot their lines! I mean she can be so-" Rosetta was cut off by the sound of a familiar voice behind them.

"Uh…what do you think you are doing?" She asked as calm as possible. The three girls jumped and looked at her nervously. When Sunflower was mad, she was mad.

"We're sorry but we just got caught up in our conversation." Bluebell apologized for herself and the other two.

"This is the like the 600th time you three have talked during work! Don't you know? I hate it when fairies can't get their work done! That's why we give you a BREAK SO YOU CAN CHAT BUT NOOOO YOU HAVE TO CHAT IN WORK AS WELL!" Sunflower screamed this was extremely not like her.

"We're sorry." Rosetta said hanging her head down in shame.

"I'm still going to inform Queen Clarion about this. You will know your punishment soon." The three gossipers flew off to continue their work.

"We are sorry again." Iris said as they flew off.

"Huh? Maybe I'm not as good as Clarion…" she said out loud. Sunflower than went to continue working keeping a close eye on the chatters.

Red leaf was in the Autumn Forest helping the fast flyers with their winds but they were either too strong or not strong enough and he was starting to loose his patience.

"No, no, no!" He exclaimed. "It's Autumn not a winter snow storm!" The fast flyers were making their wind far too strong for a breezy season like Autumn.

"I'm tired; cant we just take a break?" Vidia asked sitting down on a branch.

"NO! You cannot take a break until you do this right. We will stay all night if we have too."

Redleaf said firmly. "This could be a lot easier if you all could fly at a good speed. I mean how hard it is to create a BREEZE!"

"Ouch…that hurt." Vidia stated plainly.

"Get to work." Redleaf ordered. The fast flyers all resumed their positions and flew at a steady speed. "Remember slow down!"

"Darling, your talking to fast flyers here 'slow down' isn't in our dictionary." Vidia responded sarcastically. Redleaf just face palmed himself.

"Well _darling_ it is in everyone else's dictionary." Redleaf said clearly mocking Vidia. She just huffed and got back to creating winds. When Redleaf wasn't looking Vidia flew to a near by branch, lay down, and slept. Loudly. She was snoring so loud Redleaf could hear it. He flew over to her and shook her awake causing her to fall out the tree.

"Ouch…why did you do that?" She asked. Redleaf rolled his eyes at her.

"Because you're lying on the job…literally!" Vidia smirked and suppressed her laughter. Redleaf could sense this. "And I'll be telling her highness about this as well. You need serious telling off. He flew off in a foul mood. '_Can this day get any worse?' _He thought to himself.

On the other side of the border Snowflake was trying to handle the Winter Woods but it was impossible. She didn't know how Lord Milori dealt with this kind of stuff everyday.

"If you keep frosting like that we'll never get done!" Snowflake exclaimed. "Seriously Spike you are so lazy! All the others can fly around and frost quickly except you!" Spike just rolled her eyes before replying.

"I just don't see what the point is, I mean these are my options: fly around and frost or sit and frost. I go with option 2." She stated plainly.

"Well I go with option 1 so you'll do option 1!" The Minister said her voice getting higher by every word.

"But isn't supposed to be my choice?" This caused Snowflake to flip.

"NO IT ISN'T! IT IS MY CHOICE BECAUSE I'M THE BOSS OF YOU!" Snowflake screamed causing Spike to jump. "You know what? I'll just tell Lord Milori about this. He'll put an end to your lazy days."

"Sweetheart Mother Dove wouldn't be able to stop me from being lazy. It just simply cannot be done." Spike said sarcastically. "But knock yourself out." Snowflake flew off so angry. When she arrived to the snowflake fairies she was in the worst possible mood.

"Minister Winter? What type of snowflakes do we make?" This was the wrong question to ask her at this moment.

"DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING! JUST MAKE THEM DIFFERENT! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD READ OVER SNOWFLAKES TONIGHT!" With that she flew off leaving the snowflake fairies scared and confused.

At the end of the day the four exhausted Minister met in the dining room waiting for the royal couple before they could have dinner.

"How was your day? Because mine sucked!" Hythicath said tiredly.

"Mine too." Snowflake said

"You think yours were bad? I had to deal with Vidia all day!" Redleaf exclaimed causing the others to giggle.

"Well I had to deal with the biggest gossiper in Pixie Hallow; Rosetta!" Sunflower said sighing in exhaustion.

All of a sudden Milori and Clarion walked in smiling ear to ear. They also noticed the queen wearing a beautiful necklace with a snowflake and an autumn leaf together.

"Soooo how was your day?" Clarion teased. The Ministers all shook their heads.

"How do you two do it?" Sunflower asked exhausted. The two leaders chuckled and at the same time said.

"Practice, practice, practice."

**So what did you all think? Please review or PM me for any new suggestions. Also just to let you all know I will only update on weekends because of my endless tests at school.**

**-YazmineXD**


End file.
